The Truth
by ripty
Summary: Olivia has a nightmare about Harris and is woken by Elliot. Who wants to know what her nightmare is about. Will she tell him? Will she try and get around having to tell him? Read and find out. Rated T just to be safe. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first story on fanfiction. I'v finally gathered the courage to post this. It's been in my computer waiting for me to upload it for the last five months. I wrote it a couple of weeks after i found this site. So please dont be to hard in the reviews.**

**The story takes place a few months after undercover. It was one of the first episodes I saw of the show and the story started brewing in my head after I saw it. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

They were the only ones left in the squadroom. Elliot was waiting for Olivia to finish her dd5's. He couldn't go home to Kathy. She kicked him out after he went on an undercover op without telling her. She as really pissed off with him. So when he got home they ended up fighting about it. He wasn't going to worry about her. He was going to enjoy his weekend.

"Hey do you want to come hang out at my place tonight?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Sure i'v got nothing better to do and i'm bored so i guess i'm stuck with you." Elliot said

"Whatever El." Olivia said

When they got to Olivia's apartment She asked him "What movie do you want to watch?" "What comedies do you have?" Elliot asked

"Let's Be Cops, Dumb and Dumber 2, and The Other Woman." She told him.

"I haven't seen Dumb and Dumber 2." he said.

"You're going to love it. So what do you want to eat?" she said.

"Pizza." He told her as he started calling the pizza place.

When they got 20 minutes into the movie there was a knock at the door. As Elliot got up to answer the door he realised that Olivia had fallen asleep and was whimpering in her sleep.

He was going to wake her but the delivery boy didn't feel like sticking around. So he went and opened the door, threw the money at the kid, then snatched the box out of his hands and slamed the door in his face.

He put the pie on the kitchen counter and ran back in the living room to see Olivia flailing her arms and legs out screaming "Help. Sombody help me." He tried to tap her on the shoulder and got slapped in the face on accident. Then he started shaking her saying "Liv wake up it's just a dream. Come on wake up." When she did wake up she was scared and confused. It scared her even more to be wraped up in something after having a nightmare about Lowell Harris. So she was squirming and trying to get out of Elliot's graps. A few seconds later she realised who was holding her and where she was. Then she did something no one would ever expect her to do. Olivia broke down and cried in Elliot's chest.

"Liv I know your hiding something from me now tell me what it is that you don' want me to know." He demanded.

"Fine alright," She groaned

"You know the case we just closed with that rapist Lowell Harris?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said starting to wonder where she was going with this.

"While i was undercover at Sealview he ..."

**So should i continue or should i just ditch it. Let me know in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed on my story. Also thanks for encouraging me to continue it means alot. I will try to update every weekend on Saturday or Sunday. I won't have alot of time to upload because of school. (Still don't like homework.) Anyways on with capter two. Enjoy.

She was hesitating telling him. She knew that if she told him anything Elliot was going to end up murdering Harris. Olivia didnt want the man she loved going to jail. Wait man she loved. No make that man she was in love with. Where did that come from?

"El what are you doing?" She asked him. Really confused as to why he was carring her.

"I'm taking you to bed." He said pulling back the covers and placing her on her bed tucking her in. He wanted her to tell him ,but he didn't want to push her.

He knew what she was going to say. That this S.O.B had beaten and raped her.(or so he thought) He was going to go to Rikers and kill the bastard tomarrow. He would do anything for his Liv the love of his life. Wait love of his life where did that come from?

"Just go to sleep you dont have to tell me if you don't want to." He said. "I wouldn't ever want to make you uncomfortable." Even though he wanted to know. He didn't want her to run.

"I will tell you." She said. "I just don't think now is the best time." She wanted to tell him ,but then again there was not telling him. Olivia couldn't make up her mind.

She was brought out of thought when she heard Elliot say "I'm heading home. Goodnight Liv." Even though deep down he wanted to stay.

She didn't want him to leave, but she was scared if he didn't want to stay. Oh to hell with it she thought to herself. "El don't leave just sleep on the couch." She mentally kicked herself for saying that.

She didn't know he was doing backflips on the inside. Even if it was just the couch. He was happy he didn't have to go home to an empty apartment.

He was happy but he needed to calm down or he might scare her. "Ok i'm not going any where. You know where i am if you need me." He told her before leaving her room.

A few minutes later he had everything he needed and was settled on the couch finishing the movie.

He couldn't tell when he had fallen asleep ,but Elliot was woken up by Olivia's screams. Then as he got up they started getting muffled. Next thing he knew he herad a voice tell her to stop screaming. That's how he knew something was wrong ,but when he opend the door he hadn't expected to see what he had seen.

Ohhh a mystery. What do you think Elliot saw? Post in a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and for all the kind reviews. Criticism is welcome ,but not to harsh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there everyone I hope your enjoying this. You are well i'm glad your loving this so much because this is chapter three. Don't forget to leave a review. I'm going to stop talking now so you can read. Now on with the story.**

His Liv was in the hands of that monster with a gun to her head. while she was on her knees. while that animal was unzipping his fly so he could rape fire escape window was open so that explained how he got in undetected. Elliot was lucky that he grabed his own gun because the next few moments went by so fast he could't even register what had happened until he felt some one in his arms shaking and sobbing.

Then it hit him. He had shot Harris and was holding Olivia who was crying. He didn't realize that they were in her bed and he was holding on to her for dear life. He couldn't even make out what he was telling her and before he knew it they were both fast asleep.

When Elliot woke up he thought that last night was a dream; but when he saw Olivia asleep on his chest he knew it wasn't. He didn't want to move but he knew he had to get rid of the body; but when he looked the blood was cleaned up and Harris was no where to be seen. Elliot thought well at least I don't have to wory about him.

Boy was he ever wrong he turned his head to the side and saw a picture of him and Olivia in bed the way they were at that very moment with a note next to it that read: I'LL BE WATCHING YOU. EVERY SECOND OF EVERY DAY. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

First that creeped him out to no end. Second he knew he neede to call Cragen and tell him what happened. Then hethought about it Cragen might know something about what went down in that basement.

When he went to reach for his phone Olivia had grabbed his arm and said "I know who your about to call and what your going to ask him. He won't tell you anything. I made him and Fin swear not to talk about this with anyone. Especially you."

"How long have you been up?"He asked. To be honest he should have check to see if she was up before he did anything.

"Long enough to know what you've been up to." She said, "but if you want specifics then probably 30 minutes." When she woke up the first thing she thougth of was who was she on to of. Then she remembered last night and how she saw a side of Elliot that she rarely ever sees.

"Ok i'v been stalling long enough." Olivia says feeling braver than she was at the moment. "I'll tell you what happens as long as you don't do anything stupid afterwards. I'm not going to lie but some of it will piss you off to no end."

"I promise i won't considering last night." Elliot said. He just wanted to be there for her ;but in order for him to do that he has to understand what happened to Olivia.

"I had started some sort of riot and the guard came and cuffed my arms behind my back. Then that's when Harris came asked who started this and the other guard shoved me into him. He said he was taking me to solitary confinement. Which is over in C block ;but instead of heading in that direction we were going to the basement. I tried to apologize and tell him we were going the wrong way." OLivia said starting to trail off. Elliot saw this and squezzed her hand. Silenly encouraging her to keep going.

They exchanged small smiles, then she continues."All he did was say shut up bitch and keep walking. We came to this door and I asked him what was down here. He said I want what every man in America wants and your going to give it to me. At first I didn't understand what he ment. Then i saw the mattres on the ground. Before I knew it I was lying on my stomach and he was on top of me. Next he uncuffed me. I saw that as a chance so I flipped us over and kicked Lil' Harris a couple of times then got up and made a run for it. I hid behind some boxes because i couldn't find a way out."

When she looked in Elliot's eyes the only thing she could see in them was red and instantly knew what he was thinking. Before she could say anything a sharp pain hit her in the stomach. the last thing she heard was Elliot screaming "Liv!" Then her world went black.

**Oh no! What happened to Olivia. is she going to be ok. Did Harris have anything to do with it. All these questions and more will beanswered in the next chapter. Let me know what you think happens next in a review**.


End file.
